The Call
"Deep within the darkest reaches of outer-space, an alien race is executing their plans to conquer the entire multiverse. But whenever danger strikes, heroes always answer the call" - First line of the series Synopsis With El Grande Padre dead, Gohan, Shaggy, and the rest of the alliance are responsible for protecting the multiverse from people trying to steal Gohan's spot as its ruler. Meanwhile, Cell forms an alliance with Mike Wazowski and Spongebob attacks Gohan. Plot The episode starts with narration over Frieza's planet about an alien race planning to conquer the multiverse, and that heroes will always answer the call. We then see Ice Cube fly down to the planet before his ship alarms are triggered by Gohan, who immediately destroys the ship. Gohan then meets with Shrek who informs him that he will take care of the rest of the evil on the planet. We then cut to the Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs tells Spongebob to assassinate Gohan so that he may take over the multiverse, or face expulsion. Spongebob agrees. On another planet Gohan meets up with Cell Dorado to ask for his assistance in protecting the universe from evil. Because Gohan is the only person Cell Dorado respects he agrees, but not out of friendship. Cell Dorado also shows off his newest form Duracell, whose power level is three trillion times greater than Cell Dorado and has infinite energy and stamina. The two are then confronted by Tom the Cat who fuses with Carol Brady to become Tom Brady. He is initially confident in defeating both of his enemies at once, but Gohan transforms into Gohan Blanco and destroys Tom Brady without a fight. Gohan Blanco and Duracell continue to talk about the threats to the universe conspiring to assassinate Gohan. Back at the Krusty Krab Spongebob reports that he has developed a plan to assassinate Gohan. He is sent off by Mr. Krabs to perform the act. We cut back to Shrek who easily defeats Mickey Mouse with his Maximum Power Onion Blast. Before leaving he is challenged by Burger King. Their Maximum Power Onion Blast and Maximum Burger Blast are equal in power, and Burger King attempts to cheat via artillery shell. This strategy forces Shrek to call upon his partner Make Wazowski to fuse into Shrek Wazowski and defeat Burger King with Ultimate Super Onion Blast. Shrek and Mike Wazowski return to Gohan and Duracell, having defeated all the rebels on Freeza's planet. They realize that The Resistance is much stronger than first thought and that more people are needed in The Alliance. They also mention how Professor Utonium is attempting to genetically engineer three fighters strong enough to defeat Gohan Blanco, but Gohan is sure that such a feat is impossible via that method. Duracell asks Gohan Blanco if he will let him and Mike Wazowski train on the planet they are on while he and Shrek continue their search, to which Gohan Blanco agrees and leaves. Duracell immediately asks Mike for help in defeating Gohan Blanco in exchange for half the universe, but Shaggy (who has been promoted to Gohan's second in command) interrupts their conversation with a warning. Duracell and Mike Wazowski leave and Gohan Blanco, Shaggy, Shrek, and Donkey Kong return. Gohan tells Shrek and Donkey Kong to search the area for them while he and Shaggy leave for more important business. On another planet Shaggy and Gohan stop to have a meeting but are interrupted by Trainer Red who is immediately defeated by Shaggy's trademarked Zoinks Cannon. Gohan believes someone is plotting against him who is involved with pineapples under the sea. Spongebob reveals himself to Shrek and Donkey Kong, attempting to kill them first so they don't interfere later. To him it's nothing personal. Spongebob turns into Spongebob Purpura and is able to laugh off a Maximum Power Onion Blast and Ultimate Bongo Blast. He then uses a Krusty Krab Combo Blast which instantly kills Donkey Kong and severely damages Shrek, who attempts to escape. Spongebob Purpura is far too fast however and Shrek is trapped. Gohan Blanco comes in just in time and attacks Sponebob Purpura with a kamehameha, but it does no damage. Spongebob Purpura reveals that luring Gohan in by attacking his allies was a part of his plan and Gohan fell for it. He uses a jellyfish mind-control device Mr. Krabs gave him to launch his next attack. Gohan, out of sheer anger and frustration, builds up enough power to use the power of "El Diablo" and turns into Gohan Calvo. This form sacrifices speed for strength and is incredibly powerful. Only afterwards does Gohan Calvo realize that his transformation was so strong it destroyed the surface of the planet. In this form Gohan easily destroys the jellyfish attacking him. Spongebob Purpura then summons Kamina and Sans. Gohan Calvo says that it doesn't matter how many people he has to fight. Spongebob Purpura reveals that Gohan will only be fighting one person, and performs the first triple fusion ever. This turns him into Sansbobmina Ultimate, who kills Shrek before the real fight can begin. Shaggy appears and comments on how a fusion this strong hasn't existed since Hank Hill fused with Michael Jordan. He and Gohan Calvo turn into their Blanco forms and fuse into Shaghan Blanco. Sansbobmina Ultimate then summons Big Lenny who electrocutes Gohan Calvo, but is interrupted by Patrick. This gives Shaghan Blanco the opportunity to fire their Ultimate Zoinks Cannon. Before the attack hits, however, Sansbobmina Ultimate fires a Giga Drillu from a downwards angle, which corkscrews through the Zoinks Cannon and hits Shaghan Blanco before it can hit him. Sansbobmina Ultimate then begins hailing Mr. Krabs before Shaghan Verde shows up, a new transformation. Since he is distracted Sansbobmina Ultimate is immediately defeated. The two unfuse into Gohan Verde and Shaggy Verde. They are greeted by various people including Robbie Rotten, Beavis and Butthead, and Darth Vader. A slideshow plays revealing the fate of many characters. Shrek is off training with King Kai in the afterlife. Donkey Kong and El Hermano meet in the afterlife. Rolf and Vegeta are revived and train together. Supposedly Rolf has even unlocked his Blanco form. Rolf usually wins. At the end of the credits we see Gumball and Darwin plotting to revive El Grande Padre. Appearances * Ice Cube * Gohan(Base, Blanco, Calvo, Verde) * Shrek * Mr. Krabs * Spongebob(Base, Super Sayain Purpura) * Cell(Dorado, Duracell) * Tom The Cat * Carol Brady * Tom Brady * Mickey Mouse * Burger King * Mike Wazowski * Shaggy(Base, Verde) * Donkey Kong * Pokemon Trainer Red * Kamina * Sans * Sansbobmina Ultimate * Shaghan(Blanco, Verde) * Big Lenny * Patrick * Robby Rotten * Beavis * Butthead * Darth Vader * Binky Barnes * King Kai * Lanky Kong * El Hermano * Rolf(Blanco) * Vegeta(Super Saiyan Blue) * Gumball * Darwin * Jellyfish * Noodle Wizard | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}